Its a Promise of a Lifetime
by Star C. Waters
Summary: Warning: male/male pairing. Don't like? Don't read. This is a what if scenario. What if Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke to come back to Khonoha? And what if his feelings for Sasuke ran deeper than friendship, and his fear of rejection ...
1. Chapter 1: At all costs

_**Summary: This is a what if scenario. What if Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke to come back to Khonoha? And what if his feelings for Sasuke ran deeper then friendship, and his fear of rejection started to suffocate the brave Naruto that everyone thought they knew.**_

_**It's a Promise of a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 1: At all Costs **_

It wasn't something that could be explained. He didn't want to think about it he didn't want to put into words what he was feeling. It would make it too real; it would make him too awkward, so awkward that it couldn't be hidden anymore, not from the people around him or himself.

Naruto had known that his rivalry with Sasuke was, no is something more than just that of a simple friendly rivalry. At first he had thought he just wanted Sasuke to notice, to acknowledge him as an equal. Because Sasuke was just like him, so he knew he wasn't alone, that with Sasuke there, it proved that he would never be completely alone, because there was someone like him out there.

When had he started to doubt that it was only rivalry? He wasn't sure, and he would not think on. It was it was too late to do anything any more. The path that awaited him and Sasuke was not that of romance but of loyal friendship. As they had fought in the Valley of the end Naruto had thought he had laid his feelings for Sasuke bear but it wasn't until he woke up to Sasuke's face that he realized what Sasuke meant to him, but by then it was too late. Denial, doubt and fear had settled, pushing it to the back of his mid where it would be hid and left to fester. Because to Naruto what they had managed to make then was too important to gamble.

Naruto would never really though on it, subconsciously he knew it would hurt to know. It would hurt too much to think of telling Sasuke, it would hurt. No, It would kill him to know that Sasuke would never- and he could never hope for anything more. There was no brave face to put up when you are fighting with some who knows you best, there was not fight thing with oneself. A battle even Naruto could not hope to win.

All he could do was keep his promise to Sakura then. It was all his mind would allow him so do; to lock away his heart and keep him sane. He would become stronger to protect the people who are important to him, and the person he knows he shouldn't love.

It was too late and there was no way to reach Sasuke anymore, even when he was so close. He hated himself for not admitting it. He hated that when he was so close he let his mind shut off. But there was no going back, and he would never understand the numb feeling in his heart.

As Naruto opened his eyes for the second time after the battle in the Valley of the End, he could see Sasuke's back as Kakashi carried Naruto on his. And a wide smile was allowed to grace his features as Naruto had the one thought his mind would allow. He had brought Sasuke back, at all cost.

_**A/N: If you want me to continue, leave a review.I just wrote it for the sake of writing it and have nothing big planed for it but I can come up with something.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting in the rain

**It's a Promise of a Life Time **

_**Chapter 2: Waiting in the rain**_

The rain didn't want to stop, but he was glad. He would have it no other way. Every thing was clear and so was his decision, there could be no doubt anymore. He could leave, and Naruto would have no way of following him. If he wanted to he could end it all here and kill Naruto. He could reach a strength that his brother did and go even further. He had given it his all. There was nothing more to it; he had found his weakness and his strength. He just couldn't leave Naruto . . . or Konoha behind. With all the roads open to him he would not move, and it was all because of Naruto.

"Damn you" Sasuke cries out, but his voice is strained and only comes out as a broken whisper.

He hoped it would stay like this for a little longer, where he could watch the Naruto before him. His closest friend and his greatest defender, though it was odd to thinks of the number one knuckle head ninja as that. But this loud mouth was the one who had fought so much for the sake of their friendship, and told him that he was not alone, he was someone that was wanted and there are other things he could do, that his past didn't matter much because there is a better future for him and he could be great, he could be strong, for the people who care and rely on him now. He could be all those things, and Naruto wanted-no, Naruto wants him to be that kind of person, and Naruto had promised to stand with him.

As the rain starts to lessen Sasuke picks up the forehead protector he had dropped, the one he had thought he would never put on again after this last battle, and put it back on, very aware of the long scratch Naruto had left there, to prove Sasuke wrong and push him to the limit. Naruto opens his eyes slightly rousing from his sleep at the sudden movement. Sasuke smiles weakly at Naruto, it was all he could mange. Naruto's eyes seemed so sad, lost and it had been his fault that Naruto was so drained.

"Thank you" Sasuke whispered letting the rain drown his words before they could reach Naruto's ears, he felt so stupid, and incredibly happy at the same time. " . . . Dobe"

Kakashi sprinted down to Naruto and Sasuke letting his summons return to its rightful place not wanting it to get in the way of a battle he wasn't sure he had to fight and didn't want to. "Sasuke!"

Weary eyes greet Kakashi as Sasuke turns his head from Naruto to meet his teacher's eyes. "I couldn't . . ."

Kakashi takes in the appearance of Naruto and felt his heart stop, could it be that he was too late "Is he . . . Is Naruto . . ?"

"No" Sasuke crocks, as he passes a hand through his soaked hair "I couldn't do it, there is no way I can. . ." He turns his gaze back to Naruto "Idiot, why can't I? Why can't I leave . . .?"

Kakashi looks on at the scene before him, and smiles a worried smile; while he thinks "This can be more trouble then I thought it would be" Shaking away the thought Kakashi lays a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Lets go back, everyone's waiting"

**A/N: Next update should be in a week, as I posted on my profile. And thank you for the reviews _Holding On To Heart_and _I'm not telling_, they made me think I should continuethis fanficand so inspired a number of ideas for the coming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chilling thoughts

**It's a Promise of a Life Time **

**A/N:** I'm glad that people are reading this and like it. Thank you for you reviews, I love them **_Death-of-a-Cherry-blossom-_ **and** _Holding On To Heart_. **Oh and I know about the sign of an Exiled Ninja, I was saving that for this chapter and for future chapters! But thank you for the though and for trying to help me out, please keep doing that. **_Death-of-a-Cherry-blossom_,** I'm glad I'm opening up the world of SasuNaru for you! 

**P.S.** Don't froget to check my profile for the Upade Chart! 

_**-Star**_

Chapter 3; Chilling thoughts

**Kakashi **

Could it be that living in the past has taken its toll on me? I haven't been as attentive as I should have been– as I should be. I have let things get this far without knowing **_anything_**. With all my perching to Sasuke, one would think I would know what it is I'm saying. I know that I have been doing nothing but trying to get Sasuke to move on. What happened to his family is a horrible thing, but one that can not be changed. I want to let him see that revenge isn't the way, but could it be, that even though I'm not seeking vengeance, I'm still stuck in the past and can't seem to move on. Even after all these years I still haven't found my way out. I can't get through one day without thinking of him, of all the important people I have loved and lost over the years I've been alive. This suffering has consumed me and made me blind.

I shiver; the sun has been gone for some time now. With each moment the temperature drops even more. Sasuke must be cold but he won't stop moving a head. I can't stop him from doing this to himself, he will be very sick I'm sure, but this steady pace is helping to distract me- no, it's letting me think. And I really need time to think right now.

I haven't been a good enough teacher. I've let my student get hurt needlessly and done- I just haven't done enough! But what should I do? I'm not their parents or their guardian, I'm just their guide. When do my duties come to a end? How far can I go without ruining their connection? Without just out right telling them what to do?

But can I really just stand back and watch as they tear each other and themselves apart unintentionally?

Konoha isn't so far away any more; I can see the gait from here.

Sasuke hasn't said anything to me past what he said when I found him and Naruto.

"_Sasuke, your head band-" _I had started to ask him

"_Naruto did it, I-he didn't mean anything by it" _Sasuke told me, his breathing and voice raged, and **_raw_**.

"_I can't let you wear that, it's the sign-" _

"_I know. I deserve it, I'm not any better" _And with that he stopped responding to me.

There is something wrong with Sasuke, that much is obvious. But what is it? Something about him doesn't look right, he just doesn't seem alive. It appears as if he holds no grudge in bring him back, but then there isn't anything else either as if his running on memory. He is just going through with rehearsed motions. I wonder what this weird atmosphere I've been sensing this whole time is. What could have happened then?

I wish I had all the answers it would make this so much easier.

Iruka must be worried sick about Naruto, his always breathing down my neck making sure that I'm taking great care of Naruto. He'll be worried about Sasuke too; I know how much he cares for his former students. How can I explain these invisible scares to Iruka? Will I even have to, he must know them well enough to see them and his guess is as good as mine on their cause.

I haven't found my way out of the darkness, so am I even fit to guide them, like Iruka was- is?

Sasuke stops moving and I stop beside him to look at the entrance to Konoha village in front of us. Iruka, Tsunade-sama and a medical-ninja I don't recognize, are waiting for us. Next to me, Sasuke's strength gives out. I expected this, for that reason I deiced to carry Naruto on my back, I needed to have my hands free should Sasuke's strength give out. I at least know how stubborn my charges can be.

Tsunade-sama smiles at me and the boys; I can tell how worried she is. Every one knows just how much Tsunade-sama cares for Naruto except, for maybe Naruto himself. "Looks like the kid didn't go back on his word"

I smile as best I can, but I know that even if it's only slightly visible under my mask, they can tell it's strained. "Yeah" is all I can muster. I'm feeling very hot too, wonder is Sasuke is the only one that could be sick tomorrow.

The medical-ninja makes his way towards me and takes Sasuke, Tsunade-sama takes Naruto from my back. Iruka hasn't moved, I'm guessing his just happy to see that his former students are ok.

Tsunade-sama and the Medical-ninja leave, leaving me to stare at Iruka.

"I'm glad their still alive" He says half jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Iruka . . ." I start to say but, I don't know what it is I was going to say. I don't know what I was thinking, but I think I was trying to convince myself to trust one more person. I'm just confused.

"Kakashi are you all right?" Iruka asks as he comes closer. He looks so gentle, and kind. I guess it comes from being a good teacher. Iruka might know better what I should do, though I might be stronger then Iruka, I bet his a better teacher then I am, better then I could ever be.

I give Iruka my full attention and open my mouth before I change my mind. "Do you know . . .? Do you know when it's wrong for a teacher to want to teach? At what point is my advice medaling and stopping my students from living their own lives as they want?"

Iruka looks shocked, I shouldn't have said anything. He looks away and smiles, a gentle smile "I never expected you to ask me that," He states, then adds as an after thought "you see Kakashi, you're the person who taught me when to stop"

I know I must look suspired as Iruka's smile grows wider as he turns to look at me. "Trust me; you'll know when your students must learn on their own. But advice is something a little different"

There is a long pause as he thinks his words out; but the heat is becoming unbearable. My vision starts to blur and before I pass out I hear Iruka's words "When they come to you for council Kakashi, I think it's not because you're their teacher but because you are Kakashi. A person they have come to trust and hold dear to them"

I'm covered in darkness again, but this one is warm and comforting. I let myself be completely at rest in these strong arms. For once in a long time I can relax, I feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Late night visit

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

**_Chapter 4: Late night visit_**

_**Sasuke**_

Where am I? Is this- no, it smells like detergent and medicine. A Hospital then, I can recognize this smell anywhere. I open my eye to the sight of an unfamiliar white ceiling. My whole body aches, with a dull pain, I'm sure is do to my body going numb. I'm not sure I can move. How, how did I get like this?

My mind supplies the answers with a vision of furious blue eyes.

Naruto . . .

I force myself to sit up.

Even with every cell in my body screaming at me not to move my hand flies to my forehead searching for the marked forehead protector. It's not there. Not that I should be surprised, they must have taken it off when they where treating me. I look around the room, it's plain, the only furniture being the bed I was sleeping in and the night stand, where they left my head band.

For a moment I can't understand why I'm so relived and then just like that the light feeling turns into one of pure stone. Why do I care so much, it's only a stupid forehead protector. My hand takes it and I can't help but examine it. Right across the center it is a long scratch, rough and carelessly made. Even so it still looks so similar to his. Naruto had done this . . .

" _. . . he didn't mean anything by it"_

"_Why can't I leave . . .?"_

"_I deserve it . . . _

"_I'm not any better"_

My grip tightens around the band, it feels like it just might cut my skin if I head it just a little tighter.

It's so much like his, like brother-no, like Itachi's. That monster was nothing, and should mean nothing to me anymore. "I made my choice"

Still the mark of the exiled ninja stares back at me, mockingly. I have betrayed my village and have come back at the request of my closet friend, the one I tried to kill. Can I really come back? I know I worried Sakura so much. I know I put a lot of my friends- comrades in danger because of what I did. I almost got them all killed. Can I really expect to be welcomed back?

Naruto asked me to come back, even after I told him, after I said I would kill him. Why . . .? Fuck! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto-Why are you stuck in my head?

I want to see him.

I stumble to my feet and body still protests my breathing, so walking isn't too easy. But I need to find him. I know he must be here.

Out in the hall I search the door tags for his name. I finally find it a life time latter, just two doors down the hall; the tag reads UZUMAKI, NARUTO.

It must be late nigh or early morning as the hospital is dead silent. Because of this I can hear every agonizing step I make. Naruto's room is just as quite, maybe even more or it could just be my imagination. Either way I think I can hear an echo.

I finally make it to his bed, but before my legs give out I sit down on his bed. My rash movements wake him.

His eye lids flutter open revealing confused blue eyes.

"Sasuke . . .?"

My mind goes blank, why am I here?

Naruto sits up slightly, his lips curve into a small smile when he sees me. "Sasuke. You look like a mummy" His worlds and his smile relax me, lightening the weight I had started to feel on seeing the head band. It makes me light headed and my eyes sting. But I wont, I wouldn't trade this feeling.

"You do too dobe"

Naruto just yawns, his eyes look so peaceful, I can believe that they can look so clam, but I guess Naruto must be really tired. His hand reaches for me. I move forward, to meet his hand; whatever I get I know I'll disserve it.

"Wha-hey!" He. Pulled. . . . . my hair?

Naruto grins wider. "I've just always wanted to do that" But in just a momentNaruto's smile weakens and his eyes start to take on a misted over look, his slowly falling back to sleep. His arms grow too tried to hold him up any more and his head falls back onto the pillow.

"Naruto?"

He blushes, it looks good on him. "Girls, I always hear them talk about how soft your hair must be, But I've always wanted to pull it, your bangs are so long . . ."

I scoff, it's so, odd? Silly? It's not really all that normal, but then again, this is Naruto. "It's just hair idiot"

Naruto snuggles into his pillow, he looks so much like a small animal, like a dog, no a cat, his "whiskers" make him look like a cat.

He is silent for a long time.

I think his not going to answer, that his already asleep but he say in a hushed voice. "It's really soft though" His eyes are closed, I know his half asleep and he doesn't know what his saying but I need to know why. This is my opportunity to find out why. Why does he trust me again, trusting that I won't hurt him while he sleeps, and not fighting sleep while the guy who said he need to kill him, is still here. While I'm still here. Why?

"Naruto"

His eyes open and he turns his head to face in my general direction, too tired to do anything else. His eyes close again but he opens them, trying to listen to me.

"Why did you bring me back?"

"I- promised . . . protect . . . important-" Naruto yawns, when he continues his voice is strained and low. I can hear most of what he says but what I do hear makes the stupid sick feeling return "you and Sakura, I promised Sakura. . . . bring you back" It's making it hard to breathe, but I keep straining to listen to what Naruto has to say

"Doesn't matter . . . -ve done it any way. . . want to be-no, need to be" Then his eyes look up at me, I think right then and there, Naruto makes it so I can breath again. "With you . . ." The words ring in my ears. Over and over again the words play in my mind.

"Dobe you-" His asleep. I guess I was out of it for a while. He looks so defenseless, but he really isn't, is he? But still, I get to see this and I'm really glad. This is ridicules. "I'll stay with you . . ."

This isn't normal. Because this idiotic, this morn-goof ball of a ninja can tell me what to do. I'm not sure why, but I can't, I want to protect him too, I want to be strong enough to do that. I think I . . .

"I need you too . . ."

**A/N: I hope you guys like the updates, . and this chapter! Remember to review and tell me what you like and don't like, pleas no flamers, only constructive criticism accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5: A night with little sleep

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

**Chapter 5: A night with little sleep**

**Iruka **

At first I had thought that Kakashi, as a teacher was too forceful. That he didn't have in mind the welfare of his students. But I was wrong. Time and time again he has proven that he cares and knows his student. I had come to think that he knows what his doing and knew what to expect from the future.

Today was the first time I saw him show his confusion, his weakness.

I really have come to care about him, he is Naruto's new teacher and his been doing a good job of it, Naruto has grown so much, they all have. Both Sasuke and Sakura have come to rely on one other, a sight that was very amazing to me. So, I want Kakashi to be there for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. He can be someone they can depend on in a way I know I can never be. He can understand and protect them in ways that are just beyond me now.

It's all so amazing. . .

Today I saw it all, his thought and worries, it makes me more confident that he is the best person to look after team seven. He worries, his attentive, his human, but strong, and just a guy with a heart of gold.

I will admit, I admire him.

His put a lot of hard work into his duties as Konoha ninja, it can be seen on how well developed his muscles are and the way he carries himself. But I can see it in his eye and the way he can look so wise and old when I know he still isn't all that older then me. I don't want to understand why people, who are still so young, have to look so tormented . . . so different from others.

At that time Sasuke looked so frail, to tell the truth, they both did.

How had I not seen how angry and detached Sasuke had been? Today I think I saw the real Sasuke, he was too weak to keep up any pretence. He looked small and lost, scared. I know I should be more worried but something about him let me know hat his not detached anymore, he can move on now.

Naruto was asleep, he looked peaceful. I'm glad his ok, I was really worried. But he managed to do it again; he made it back in one peace with only some minor scratches. The others from his squad aren't fairing as well, but I'm sure that Tsunade-sama will do her best for them. . . .

But still, with all that has happened I did not think I would find myself in this situation.

Kakashi Hatake is in my bed, in my pajamas, smothered under several blankets with a fever of 103°.

And what brought me here, into this situation?

Kakashi knocked out outside the Konoha gates and I don't know where he lives so, I'm guessing he won't mind. Either way, I can't let him alone, not when his so sick. How can he let himself get this sick?

I know his strong, but all the extra missions we have been forced to take on lately must have started to stress out his body. I can't image doing one "S" class mission let alone one right after another. I'll have to let Tsunade-sama know tomorrow, Kakashi needs some days off to get over his fever.

I'll have to do that before going to fetch my new mission-oh but first I need to get Kakashi's clothing washed and dried. I can't just let his clothe stay in a pile on the floor. . . I must sound like such a house wife but I like to keep my apartment neat, I guess I have been living alone too long. . . .

Today has been a long day; I can't very well go and leap into that train of thought.

But In all honesty, it really did scare me a little, when he passed out. It's not clear what I was thinking but what I do remember isn't much.

I remember I noticed that his clothing was still wet form the rain fall. When I was caring him, I could feel his heart beat and the heat radiating from his skin. I rushed home not really thinking, I had to change him into some dry clothes- his breathing was so raged. For a moment I though I might need to take him to the hospital. But I know that Tsunade-sama has enough to worry about already. I did the only thing I could think of but it might have had something to do with a little curiosity as well, now that I think on it; I removed his mask- to make it easier for him to breathe, of course.

That's what happened and, now, I'm here looking down on Kakashi Hatake, the fearsome Copy Ninja's naked face.

His really . . . Attractive, there is no other way of saying it. His face is that of a model's, strong and unforgettable features but with a delicate beauty to it. All this does is make me wonder. I'm sure that if he wanted he could have found someone by now, he if wanted he wouldn't be so estranged, so why?

I wonder why he hides his face.

Kakashi stirs, his face expressing his discomfort. I take the damp cloth I placed on his forehead some time ago and replace it with a flesh one. It seems to do the trick as Kakashi stops fussing.

I should get started on his clothing; it's going to be a long night.

For the moment, I'm Kakashi's nurse. I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight, this won't help me tomorrow. Either way, one night without sleep isn't going to hurt.

**Kakashi**

I wake up to the same warm darkness I had felt earlier. Now coming back to consciousness, I can smell that sweet clean sent. For the first time in a long time, I don't know where I am, and I'm not too worried. I guess in one moment I forgot all my training to have been caught in this situation.

I can't say I'm completely lost, as the sent that surrounds me is Iruka's.

I don't want to open my eyes, this is simpler. To stay like this, just to feel. I can feel the damp cloth on my forehead, and the amount of sheets that have been placed on me. I can feel-my mask is gone.

Damn.

I opened my eyes.

Well, sure enough I don't recognize my surroundings- but still I recognize that sent. Iruka has fallen asleep on the edge of the bed. He must have been looking after me. Funny, he got to see my face without even trying when team seven has been working on it for a while now, without success. To see the look on their faces where they to find out.

I can see from here that my clothing has been folded and neatly placed on a near by table. They looked to have been washed, and dried. I don't need to worry about that then.

This is an interesting feeling.

It's still pretty late; I can see the sun start to come out for another day. I want to stay up and watch the sun rise, but Iruka's steady breathing is so claming and this feeling so warm.

**_A/N: I hope you like it so far, and please remember to review! _**

**Oh and if anybody is interested in being my BETA, cause I'm being told I need one, email me and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6: Point of View

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

**Chapter 6: Point of View**

**Naruto **

I can hear foot steps, they are slow and shaky. It's so quite where I am that I can hear that person's breath. It's like a dream, the steps are clear but far away. Where am I? It's not so clear what I have been doing since now, my memory is all jumbled up.

It's hard to open my eyes and my body aches, but there is someone here with me and I can't help it, I want to open my eyes and see him.

"Sasuke . . .?"

He's quite. He just looks down at me, I can't see him very well, it's too dark so I sit up to get a better look at him. He looks shocked but what really gets me, is that he's covered in bandages.

"Sasuke. You look like a mummy"

Sasuke relaxes and shoots right back, in a voice that's quite and lacking in any hate, almost gentle "You do too dobe" It's strange. All of this is weird, I'm not angry he called me that; I think I've started to get used to it-but still. This is so unreal, it can't be real. I need to prove this is happening, and there something I have really wanted to do for a longtime. I reach out my hand to grab his hair to feel and make sure his really there, and he leans in.

"Wha-hey!"

The quite is broken with his yell; I guess this really is Sasuke with the way his looking at me, I can't help but think this is so funny. No, this is just messed up. "I've just always wanted to do that" He's lip twitches, it weird this feeling, it's a funny feeling of relief that takes over me and I can't keep myself up anymore. I can feel myself fall back on the bed.

"Naruto?"

He said my name, I can feel my face go hot and my thoughts disappear. I can't stop myself, it's like I'm someone else. And just like that I speak without thinking. "Girls, I always hear them talk about how soft your hair must be, But I've always wanted to pull it, your bangs are so long . . ."

He scoffs at me. His hair covering his face, his voice cool and distant "It's just hair idiot"

I guess I spissed him off again.

I can't help doing that, and my mouth can't stop saying things I don't want said. "It's really soft though" I close my eyes and hope he won't say anything. It's quite for a long time and I can feel myself really fall into sleep.

"Naruto"

I guess there is no avoiding this, I open my eyes, but I can't get myself to look at him directly, it takes too much effort, and sleep wont give up the fight.

"Why did you bring me back?"

I wont answer, I'll close my eye and go back to sleep. But my mouth won't listen to me-damn it, it, must be Kyuubi playing tricks on me- and so it goes on with out me wanting it to. "I-promised to protect the people who are important -yawn- to me. You are important to me, you and Sakura. I promised Sakura I would bring you back" I stop to take a breath. I don't want to say anymore, I don't, but this- I can't stop so I'll keep saying what come out of my mouth.

I think, it needs to be said. But it just doesn't make sense.

"But that doesn't matter, even If I promised her, I would have done it any way. I can't let you go. I want to be-no, need to be" I look up at him even if it takes all of my energy; I need to see how he takes this, because I can't explain these words. "With you . . ."

In the small amount of light I can see him smile.I can't believe it. I must be dreaming. And that's what I do, the darkness takes my eyes and I fall into nothingness.

**Sakura**

**Sasuke's back! Sasuke's back! Finally that goof ball did something right! **

I can't believe it Naruto; I hope you're both ok!

**He better be ok, those two are impossible. Why do they have to fight so much?**

But still, I shouldn't really call them names. They're both strong and they have both grown so much when I haven't done anything. I can't help them and I'm all ways just a burden, they get hurt and I can't do anything but visit them in the hospital. I'm not sure I'll ever be any help to them. I need to find my role. I need to be able do something . . .

**Come on girl you're all most there, there's no time to be waiting; you haven't seen Sasuke in days! And now he's here, he's back.**

Right.

The hospital is quite and I ask the nurse for Sasuke and Naruto's room number. It's sill pretty early but she knows me and lets me pass, I run to Sasuke's room, and my heart stops.

It's empty.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I just needed time to get back to normal. Up dates should go back to how they were. Again i'm sorry about it taking so long but things weren't so_ ideal_ any way don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 7: Reunion **_

**Sakura (POV)**

It's empty.

The bed is a mess and the only thing left in the room is his forehead protector, lying on the floor beside his bed.

**What's going on here?**

I run to Naruto's room. I'm sure he can tell me what's going on. I'm about to open the door when it opens and Shikamaru comes out of the room. He takes one look at me and closes the door behind him not letting me pass.

"Shikamaru! Sasuke's not-?"

He stops me by raising his hand, and looks up at me with that annoyed-bored expression. "I know" is all his says. I know I look confused but he doesn't need to sigh and look at me as if I'm some kind of idiot. "Sasuke with Naruto, they're still asleep."

**WHAT?**

And with that he leaves. Muttering to himself.

I don't know for how long I stand there but my thoughts are a little scrambled.

I wonder why Sasuke is asleep in Naruto's room.

**Just go in already!**

I'm going, I'm going . . .

The room is bright and clean. Naruto's bed is close to the window and as I walk over I can see more clearly that Naruto is sound asleep in his bed. On the other hand Sasuke has woken up. At first I thought that he might have just fallen asleep sitting up on the edge of Naruto's bed but his eyes are open and staring down at Naruto.

His dark eyes are soft as they stare down at Naruto. I have never seen them look so warm, his feelings open and real.

This is, I can't . . .

**This isn't happening; why would Sasuke care about that idiot? And no-there is just no way that Sasuke would ever care about him like—no, not like _that, _never like THAT! I mean he didn't even look at me when I pleaded for him to stay in Konoha; when I promised everything to him. So why would he . . .**

Maybe he didn't want that.

**Naruto (POV)**

I wake up to yelling. It's Sakura. I can't make out what she's saying but she sounds really upset. Sasuke is yelling too, but I don't understand what they are saying. I try to wake up completely but I can't quite make it. They've stopped yelling and sleep is finally starting to leave me. I try to shake it off but it isn't working too well, even so I manage to sit up.

"I love you."

I feel my heart clench at her words. In flashes, last night passes before my eyes and I feel like an idiot. It doesn't matter, ne, Naruto? Sasuke is just your rival, your friend! You told him so, and you know that Sakura's always trying to get Sasuke to go out with her. Sasuke would never be-

This is normal . . .

This is real.

**Sasuke (POV)**

I know its Sakura the moment the door opens. Something about the away she walks and that light flowery sent that follows her. Her foot steps are slow and hesitant. I don't look up; I can't get myself to look away from the face of a sleeping Naruto.

I wonder when it is that she'll speak up.

Moments pass and she says nothing. I don't even think she moves.

The silence is suffocating and I can't stand another second of it.

"I don't know what it is."

"Sasuke?" She's asking me to continue, but I'm secretly wishing I would shut up. It's funny how someone's voice can say so many things their words can't.

"I don't know why he means this much to me." I smile and look up at her. "You asked me to stay and I was grateful to have you as my friend. He asked me to stay and I couldn't say no." I look away from Sakura; her face is that of numb shock. "This stupid moronic loud mouth is the most important person to me."

There is pause in the _conversation_, and I'm wishing she'll just leave and let it all be.

"NO! Sasuke, I love you! I've always cared about you! He'll never look at you like that. Why can't you- why can't it be me? Why can't I- I'll be . . . Sasuke, you know the way he looks at me, you know how he feels about me. There is just no way-so why does he- why can't you look at me that way?" I know she's crying; I can hear her sobs and her heavy breathing.

But I can't feel sorry for her, not when her words have gotten this deep in my skin "Shut up, Sakura- I can't, so just stop it."

"He wants me"

She's quiet and for a moment, I wish I hadn't said anything and that she hadn't . . . it hurts to have her say what I'm thinking. But why couldn't it have been Sakura? She's smart, and has the ability to become a great ninja, and she loves me. She's always at our side, she is one of the most loyal people I know with a determination to protect those close to her second only to Naruto's . . .

Right.

In the end that's how it is. I really need him.

" . . . I know, but"

Once again the silence is deafening.

"I was right"

"I need him."

"I love you."

**A/N: Hey, I hope you like chapter 7, any way I just want to thank Nay for her help with this chapter-she was a great as a BETA, one of the few people who has been a compatible BATE for me. Right, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but that's just the way the chapter came out . . . any way don't forget to review, and i might up-date sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 8: Confusion**_

**Naruto (POV)**

"I Love you"

This is normal . . . This is real.

Come on snap out of it! The future Hokage can't let this, of all things, get to him. I can't be jealous of Sasuke and Sakura- it was obvious how much she likes him, I should know this. I've been chasing after her for so long, this shouldn't hurt this much. And Sasuke, I know he wants to revive the Uchiha Clan. I know all this- so smile.

I have to smile.

I shake my head to get my thoughts together. I open my eyes to see Sakura and Sasuke . . .

I open my mouth but the words die on my lips as I see that things aren't what I expected. I'm so relived but it's covered with a bitter-sweet feeling. Sakura's standing by the door, she's crying. Standing by my bed is Sasuke but he won't look at any one, he's looking away.

I don't understand, what's happening?

"Hey guy what's going on?" Sasuke ignores my question, but across the room Sakura notices me for what I think is the first time since I woke up.

The reaction is immediate. She stiffens and clenches her fists, her eye focus on me and they grow cold. It feels like she is trying to look right through me.

"Sakura-chan?"

**Sakura (POV)**

"**_NO! Sasuke, I love you! I've always cared about you! He'll never look at you like that. Why can't you- why can't it be me? Why can't I- I'll be . . . Sasuke, you know the way he looks at me, you know how he feels about me. There is just no way-so why does he- why can't you look at me that way?"_** **Sasuke you idiot, look at me, at me. **

Why? Tell me why it couldn't be me.

**Damn it, breath.**

"Shut up, Sakura- I can't, so just stop it." Sasuke returns angrily. I've gotten under his skin. How can just saying something like **_this_** mean so much to him? **It hurts him, I know. So then . . .**

"He wants me" Are the words that slipped out so easily but they leave the foul taste of venom.

" . . . I know, but"

"I was right" . . . I didn't want to be.

"I need him."

"I love you."

There is only quite.

I regret-

"Hey guy what's going on?"

Him.

Naruto has woken up. Next to him Sasuke doesn't move I don't need to look at him to know I don't want to see his tall frame, dark hair and deep dark eyes, that made me feel like this, I should be happy they are back but- I still don't understand how he can **_need that immature, unreliable idiot, that moronic loud mouth-_**

"Sakura-chan?"

He is not. Naruto really isn't.

When they're so close together you can see, Sasuke and Naruto are opposites. While Sasuke is pale, Naruto's skin is sun kissed. Naruto's hair spiky bits of sunlight and Sasuke's the silky blanket darkness of night. Their stance and presence as well, one of icy indifference and the other of carefree warmth and one with little apathy. . . And Naruto's eyes. They are this beautiful shade of dark blue, why hadn't I noticed it before? They shine clearly in a way that doesn't seem possible with this- this odd sort of innocence. . .

"Sakura-chan?"

Warped in those bandages how could I think anything else? he did just like he said he would, he brought back Sasuke . . .

I don't know why but I can see him clearly now. He has grown, or maybe I'm just finally realizing, finally noticing what was already there. He is strong both in mind and body; you can see all his hard work on his body. But his face and eyes still look kind and gentle, the "whisker" like scares on his cheek and wide eyes he is using to stare at me right now make him look like a lost kitten, hopeful and confused.

"Naruto . . . "

Sasuke tenses at the sound of my voice; he turns quickly to look at me. His eyes are hard, critical and intimidating. But there is also something there a spark of . . . fear.

I regret this.

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long, but you I had college things to take care of. I'm also sorry that it's so short, but ****I should at least be able to continue writing this fanfiction again. an Up date should be up next weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reaction

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

**_Chapter 9: Reaction_**

**Sakura (POV)**

"Naruto . . . "

Sasuke tenses at the sound of my voice; he turns quickly to look at me. His eyes are hard, critical and intimidating. But there is also something there a spark of . . . fear.

I regret this.

I regret ever meeting these two. I regret the day I started to think Sasuke was cool, the day I fell in love with him, I regret making a fool of myself by offering everything to him. I don't want to regret anything more.

"You brought him back" I can feel the tears stinging my eyes again. I want to stop them from falling but I know if I brush them away only more will fall.

Naruto stumbles to his feet, his coordination not up to even his usual standards as his mussels must still be in pain and any wounds he might have gotten, still fresh. Sasuke makes to help him but he hesitates, and pulls back.

He looks confused and scared. I have never seen him so unsure.

Naruto doesn't notice but continues to make his way to me "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

It's not long until his standing right in front of me. He big blue eyes looking me over as if to make sure I'm not hurt, and I'm not, in any way he can see. "Did anything happen to the others?"

"What? No they're doing better" I try to smile but over Naruto's shoulder I can see Sasuke stare at us with this look of hurt and jealousy, it doesn't look like he knows how to hide it. The more Naruto fuses over me, the stronger the emotion gets, and still Naruto doesn't notice anything.

It makes it hard to breathe, why won't it stop getting worse?

Finally Naruto's attention is taken off of me, as he turns to look at Sasuke, but what he says makes my blood run cold, everything seem so unreal. "Sasuke-teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?"

My legs almost give out under the look on Sasuke's face. I make a run for the door. I can't take this.


	10. Chapter 10: Interruption

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 10: Interruption **_

**Kakashi (POV)**

Sneaking out of Iruka's apartment was harder then I thought it would be. The fever hasn't left yet, and Iruka really didn't want me walking around, but I should be fine now. I just hope he wont be too mad when he comes back, but first I need to finish my last mission. Tsunade told me before I left that she needed to speak to Sasuke if he were to come back. His wavering loyalty could be a big liability for Konoha and can not be taken so lightly.

I wonder what Tsunade will do, Sasuke's disappearance had been reported as a kidnapping and can easily be explained away as someone interested in discovering the secrets of his sharingan, but even so it does not change the fact that he left because he wanted to. Sasuke's return to Konoha might actualy be ... his down fall. How can we deal with a young version of Oroshimaru? We have failed once already. Can we really trust it will work out this time? Will Tsunade trust . . .

In front of me is the door to Naruto's room, he should be fine by now. The Kyubi's chakra should of helped him out by now. Sasuke's room is near by I'll see to him after this.

"Naruto . . . You brought him back"

It's Sakura's voice, coming from inside Naruto's room. I guess Sakura came to visit her two very reckless team mates , though by the sound of Sakura's voice it can't be a very plesant visit. Theres the sound of sufeling before I hear Narutp's usual energetic voice. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? . . . Did anything happen to the others?"

"What? No they're doing better"

There is a long silence, awkward and unusual.

"Sasuke-teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke . . . ?

Then there's the sound of hurried steps. I open the door before they can. "Ohayo! Sorry it took so long to visit but I'm sick" I fake a cough. They all stop what they're doing and look up at me. I smile trying to lighten up the mode, even though I know they can't see it very well under my mask. . . Iruka saw . . . I'm a little warm, maybe I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, I'm more sick then I thought I was.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well"

"good morning Kakashi-sensei," says Sakura, she bows a little and walks past me. She has been crying. Naruto looks confused and Sasuke-- is in Naruto's room . . .

"Sasuke, you're here. That saves me a trip. I need to see you about something" I turn to Naruto, "I'll talk to you later, Jiraija left a message for you"

Sasuke walks towards me slowly, Naruto doesn't remark on how I had used Jiraija's a perverted old man. He doesn't even ask what the message might be about. He just watch Sasuke's back as the would be traitor walks away from him.

"Eh, Sasuke . . ." He calls but his voice isn't normal and Sasuke's face isn't either. there is this uneasiness to both of them. But Sasuke pushes it away, his face calming, becoming devoid of emotions . . . almost. His eyes still show that uneasiness, fear and hope; but they are mostly covered by his hair.

"yeah, dobe" comes his familiar drawl.

Naruto visibly flinches. His eyes flash with hurt but they quickly harden into anger. "Apologies to Sakura! She was really worried about you"

Sasuke scoffs, turns and walks out the door at a quicker pace.

**Naruto (POV)**

It was only a dream after all. . .


	11. Chapter 11: Decision

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 11: Decision **_

**Sasuke (POV)**

The thought should have crossed me sooner. I could die soon, Tsunade-sama could dedide that I am too big of a liability. I could spend the rest of my life in a jail cell. I should have thought this over, but what can I do now? I have already decided on what I'm going to do.

I continue to follow Kakashi-Sensei through the hospital hallways. My body still hurts a great deal, and my head and heart do too. But this is what I need to do. I can't do anything else. I look around the nearly empty hallway. I still need to find out how I should say it though . . . I need to think about just how much is too much. Or if i should just say it all.

Kakashi stops suddenly.

"Iruka . . ." I look up, Kakashi sounded shaky. "he he, what are you doing here?"

Iruka-sensei is standing in front of Tsunade-sama's office, he must have been to see her. Iruka looks annoyed with Kakashi. That's odd.

My former teacher glares at Kakashi and steps closer, Kakashi fumbles about. He tries to step back and bumps into me. He looks at me and smiles. "eh, gomen . . ." he says and then pushes me in front of him. Right between him and an annoyed Iruaka-Sensei.

"I just needed to get Sasuke to Tsunade, she wanted to see him. I couldn't leave my mission unfinished . . ." Kakashi explains.

Iruka shakes his head in exasperation. He looks down at me and smiles warmly. "She's waiting for you, she wants to talk to you alone" then he looks up at Kakashi. "You on the other hand are coming with me, you have to go back to bed. I told Tsunade you weren't feeling well, I can see you still have your fever. It obvious you cant take care of yourself, you don't know when you should rest"

Kakashi-sensei chuckles nervously. He looks at me helplessly, then at Iruka. "But I was suppose-"

"Tsunade said she prefers to have her best at their best, and has given you a few days off. She wants you to rest, she is a Medical-ninja after all"

"But I need to report . . ." kakashi-sensei starts feebly but Iruka-sensei just shakes his head, and Kakashi's sentence trails off.

Iruka looks at me again, this time he places his hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe, go in and see her but after that you should rest. You need to know your limits too" then he glares at Kakashi again as if to say, it's his fault for also being reckless. Kakashi just looks away, pretending he wasn't listing.

I laugh, and stop myself by nodding and walking way from my teacher towards Tsunade's office doors on my own. I can feel their stares on me as I open the doors and walk in.

**Iruka (POV)**

I had expected Kakashi to sneak out. I had tried to make it as hard for him to leave but I knew it wasn't enough. Looks like he had something very important to do after all. I watch Sasuke walk into Tsunade-sama's office. He had looked scared. What's going on? Tsunade had looked very serious when she had mentioned Sasuke. I look over at Kakashi.

His still looking at the closed door. "I hope Tsunade isn't too hard on him." He looks over at me. "I wanted to go in there with him"

"She wouldn't have let you stay, or heard you. This is just between her and Sasuke, that's all she would tell me"

Kakashi leans on the wall, his going to wait. I sit down on the floor next to him.

**Tsunade (POV)**

What should I do?

Sasuke walks in. His shoulders are hunched and his long bangs cover his eyes. Sasuke the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan, next his brother. One Konoha's most promising Ninjas, . . . and one of Naruto's closes friends.

He continues to walk towards my desk, stopping when he is standing right in front of it.

I lean in about to speak but stop as he suddenly looks up. He is standing straight and his eyes look the most alive I had ever seen them. He didn't speak even though his lips had opened and closed.

"Sasuke Uchiha you willingly left the village with the intention of joining Orochimaru, this show of disloyalty leaves me little choice. I don't even know if I can let you stay" What can I do? They worked so hard on their mission to get him back. He is so young and promising. But if we continue to let him grow, it could mean we are sharpening the bladed that kills us, the one who will destroy the village. "What can you tell me?"

Sasuke's voice is low "I have never cared about this village or the people that live here. Their incessant praise useless, annoying and just loud. All I wanted was to get stronger. I wanted vengeance and it never mattered who got in my way. I wouldn't hesitate to do what I needed to. Never" Sasuke began to sake "I had no loyalty or pride in Konoha. I deserve nothing but the worst punishment you can give me, but . . . "

His shakes become more violent and his having trouble standing. I should have sent him back as soon as he came in. I know he isn't well enough to be walking around yet. This can't be reason speaking. he needs a lot of rest. "Kid-"

"But I want to stay now." He starts again, his speech becoming even more ragged, and loud. It's painful just listing to him speak "I don't want to leave Konoha, i want to i become strong and protect it so I can be someone who can stand by him. I want to be strong enough to protect him and what he believes in. I haven't been strong until now, and it's only because his become my friend"

His leg might give out soon, he breathing too uneven. And he wont stop shaking. But Sasuke hasn't look away once, as he struggles to sand.

"I don't know what to do, you just told me that even now you aren't loyal to Konoha, just one low ranked ninja. How can you be trusted"

"That low ranked Ninja would do anything for Konoha, and I wouldn't follow him if that were to change. He wouldn't be the same . . . he wouldn't be Naruto, Naruto would never let anything happen to Konoha if he could help it"

I shake my head, that kid . . . sigh

What can I do?


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude, a good rest

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 12: Interlude, a good rest **_

_I slept in yesterday and missed my regular training schedule. Iruka made me . . . when he saw me get up he forced me to go back to bed. I could have stopped him, he is not that fast, or strong, but . . . maybe I was a little sluggish. _

_Iruka demanded I stay at his place so he could made sure I would rest well. He was so persistent so I gave in. He should now I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be a good ninja if I didn't. _

_Sunrise, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. Iruka was already there, when he saw me he rushed me back to bed, he wasn't fully dressed yet. So I took what little revenge was left for me, I pulled him into bed with me._

_'Kakashi! Stop, you're going to get me sick" He squirm, and tried to get up but I held on. It was surprisingly hard to do. I started to cough and he stopped moving so much, so I continued to cough._

_'Fine," Iruka said and stopped moving. he looked at me for a moment, as I tried to stop myself from coughing. He reached over and took off my mask for the second time. "but this is not helping you breath." _

_I smiled. "ah, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto would kill to be able to do that" _

_Iruka laughed. "So I heard,"_

_We talked for a while, it had felt so wonderful just being there with him, that I really did fall asleep with my arms warped around him because I did not move them after the struggle. Because I did not want to move them. Is it alright to think that? _

_I woke up later, much later in the after noon to find that he wasn't there anymore. I felt so drowsy. I walked around half expecting him to come out of nowhere to and send me back to bed. I made dinner, enough for two. I eat, and fell back to sleep._

_I felt him get into bed, the night before he had slept on the couch. I pretend to still be asleep and warped my arms around him. At first his body stiffened, but I continued and he slowly relaxed into me. he looked at me, and I opened my eyes. He had known I was awake. _

_I leaned in, and kissed him. He did not kiss me back but he did not move away. _

_Then I felt arms warp around me neck and pull me closer. He kissed me back. _

_Today I woke up to see him sleep but I have not moved. What should I do?_

_Do I wait till he wake ups, do I wake him up. Can I kiss him? Will he be angry? Will he remember? _

_**Iruka (POV)**_

_I kissed him, and snapped out of his daze. I looks relieved. but still I cant believe this is happening. In such a short amount of time and after all my mothering . . ._

_Kakashi pull me close to him. I can feel heart pounding in my chest. I can fell his. This feels right. _


	13. Chapter 13: Waiting in a hospital bed

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 13: Waiting in a hospital bed **_

**Sasuke (POV)**

It has been a week since I last spoke to Tsunade-sama. I wonder if she will let me stay, and let me continue being a Ninja. I don't know if loyally to one low ranked Ninja is enough to convince her I should stay, but it was enough to keep me here. Even I didn't know how it could be, I was, still am jealous of Naruto's strength but now it's also because I know if I let things slip even just a little I wont be able to protect him. He will be too far from my reach and the people he is fighting as well.

The thought of him dying scares me more than anything. When the fight calmed and I saw him look so lifeless, I just couldn't stop my heart from beating so quickly. The though of revenge left me. My brother didn't exist, all there was, was Naruto. I didn't think, I just stayed. But still what can I do? I don't know if he could feel for me the way Sakura does . . .

Naruto hasn't visited once. They tell me he left he hospital three days ago. They being the only people that visit me. Iruka who came to visit me once, the day after the meeting with Tsunade and the nurses. Iruka looked sick that day, I mentioned and he turned red, saying it was his fault for not being more careful while taking care Kakashi. He hasn't come back, he really must have been sick.

I am not surprised others haven't visited me. I didn't make any friends and I asked for the fan girls not to be let in. All of them, except for Sakura. Sakura hasn't visited either. I know she is in the Hospital almost every day, They tell me she is working with Tsunade, she wants to be a Medical ninja. It fits her.

Still, I don't expect her to visit.

I know I hurt her. Thinking reasonably now there was nothing else I could have expected, it should have been worse by far. I wouldn't have been that calm, I wasn't. I couldn't stand Naruto paying so much attention on her, it's so ridiculous. I feel like an Idiot, thinking such stupid things about such a scattered brain person.

I don't know what I have called onto myself but for now,

All I can do is wait.

**Sakura (POV)**

"Tsunade-sama I just finished" I tell her as she walks into the room. She looks up bemused.

"already?"

I nod and watch her as she walks to her desk. She sits down heavily, She looks frustrated. Looking down at her papers, she fusses with them for a little, then stops suddenly, sighing deeply. She stares at me.

"yes?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

"Sasuke . . . ?" I tense, why would she bring up Sasuke like that.

"What do you think of your teammate?" She leans in, her eyes taking in any and every small movement.

"I . . . I think he is an excellent Ninja, he is very talented in T-" I look away and start to ramble.

"No, as a person. . . ?"

I look back at her. I don't know.

"I hear you haven't visited him once, did something happen. he is your teammate after all. Sakura, do you still trust him?"

I'm not sure. I-I really don't know many things about Sasuke- But I do, I know enough about him to predict his actions, I knew what he would so that day. And I knew that there was no way my words would reach him but I wanted to believe they would. That it didn't have to be any one else. That it didn't have to be Naruto.

He is beautiful, smart and strong there is no denying it and he has always been honest with me. with every one. From the start we knew his goals . . . but he is also very awkward with his feelings so that any one could read them. It's why I love him, and why I could trust him.

But now he's different. He acted so oddly. Angry, Jealous - no he was so shy, so warn and emotional. Chasing after _Naruto_ . . .

_"I need him"_

He's and Idiot. I know I'm crying, and Tsunade stands she reaches out to me.

"With my life. I trust him with my life"

**A/N: OK, I'm away at college and I just got into the grove of my program but I'm having trouble setting up my internet connection in my new apartment so I can only update when on campus, and since I lost my flash drive, only when I have my laptop with me. (It's heavy . . .) Sorry, I'm not saying I'm not going to update just that it will be erratic sometimes even more then one chapter at a time. so yeah look out for that. Review! it make me want to update more, so Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Reality Check

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 14: Reality Check **_

_**Naruto (POV)**_

_My hand can still feel it. It's almost as if I actually have felt his hair. It had been so real, that dream. But I woke up to just the same Sasuke-- no, he had been different. He had been worse. He refused to even look at me. Did I do something so unforgivable?_

_Was bringing him back a mistake? but I just couldn't let him leave. . ._

_It's taking longer for Sasuke to recover and I heard the nurses say he wont see anyone but Sakura. . . _

_I guess whatever yesterdays fight had been about it didn't mean that they aren't da-dating . . ._

_EH! It's ok, really I'm sure Sakura must be really happy! yeah she should be happy. She must be barging to Ino right now, yeah, I'm sure of it._

_sob. Idiot._

_Iruka passed by, said he might be getting sick because he's taking care of Kakashi._

_Sakura hasn't visited, I guess she is too busy with Sasuke . . ._

_They say I'm getting better and can leave soon, but I feel so sick. I just can't stop remembering that smile from my dream. That dream, I wonder about, Sasuke had been in my room but no, it was just so real. I could have never told him I need to be with him though. _

_How can I even think it would be possible. I'm not a girl and even if I could be, i am not good enough to be more then a friend._

_A WEEK LATER_

_I haven't been able to find Kakashi. It's not like I haven been trying very hard though, he just might be on another mission. I wonder if he is still sick. _

_I could just ask Tsunade-Obasan, They told me she has been spending a lot of time in the hospital. That's why I'm here, not because I want to see how Sasuke is doing. _

_I walk to her her office and open the door, _

_"Naruto! knock you idiot" She yells at me as soon as she sees me. Sakura is here too. I can recognize that pink head of hair any were._

_"Hey Sakura! How are you doing?"_

_Sakura nodes but she doesn't turn to look at me just walks away and starts organizing some papers. just like Sasuke, what's going on? Did I miss something? Tsunade-Obasan just glares down at me. "Why is it you're here Naruto?" _

_"I can't find Kakashi-Sensei Is he on a mission?"_

_"Kakashi? No, he's sick, I gave him a week to rest but he managed passed onto Iruka now they're both sick. I should be hearing from Kakashi today . . . " She tells me as she lazily look thru her papers._

_"Oh" I look around. "How's Sasuke doing?"_

_Tsunade looks up, "Sakura, Take this down to the receptionist desk . . ." Sakura takes a folder from Tsunade and walks out the door completely ignoring me._

_"Naruto, what Sasuke did is very serious" Tsunade-Obasan had stopped looking through her papers. She stared at me, forcing me not too look away. I can feel my hearts beat faster and I can't get my self to breath right."He is a traitor to Konoha," _

_"He is not a Traitor, He came back!"_

_She shakes her head and yells "Naruto! I don't know if I can let him continue being a ninja. He could became a danger to us in the future. How sure are you that you can still trust him? At best he should be confined"_


	15. Chapter 15: And it continues

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 15: And it continues **_

_**Naruto (POV)**_

_"_He is not a Traitor, He came back!"

She shakes her head and yells "Naruto! I don't know if I can let him continue being a ninja. He could became a danger to us in the future. How sure are you that you can still trust him? At best he should be confined"

I can't say anything.

She had stood up during her speech. She sat down heavily on her seat, She lend in, using her hand to prop up her head. "It would be best to strip him of his rank as a ninja and keep him under watch. He wouldn't be able to leave the village under any circumstance from now on."

"You cant do that to him! He came back on his own, He wouldn't betray us-"

"There is nothing stopping him, He told me himself he has never had any loyalty to Konoha" I can't believe her. No, he is part of our team.

"I will keep watch over him, he is part of my team, we should be able to look out for each other" I can't let this happen to him, he would wither away, he wouldn't 't be able to adapt.

"That is not your job, and this is what is best for the village." She looks tired but I don't care I can't let this happen.

"Then I'll make it my job-"

"Naruto, Jiraiya Has agreed to train you after he comes back from his mission. You'll be gone for some time."

I

I won't go, I'll stay!

I need to protect him from this

I can't leave

but how can I protect any one with out training

. . . What can I do?

"I'm not arguing, you are going it's from your own protection"

"I'll watch over him." Kakashi-sensei!

_**Tsunade (POV)**_

Sakura had taken it better then I though she would, but she still argued against it. I can't let this happen, he is too much like a young Orochimaru for me to ignore. I wont let it happen again and I will not let Orochimaru have the Sharingan. She understood but she would not accept it.

Naruto walked in, This is what I was dreading so much. When I had told him, he had looked so cornered. Sasuke's words had come back to be then_ "That low ranked Ninja would do anything for Konoha, and I wouldn't follow him if that were to change. He wouldn't be the same . . . he wouldn't be Naruto, Naruto would never let anything happen to Konoha if he could help it" _

_He didn't know what to do. Naruto had been trapped by his ideals._

_As he continued to argue I though of how Sasuke had looked, pale, think and determined. He had been so physically weak, shaking. He looked so depart like nothing I had seem him like before._

_"I had no loyalty or pride in Konoha. I deserve nothing but the worst punishment . . ." _

_"But I want to stay now. I don't want to leave Konoha, i want to i become strong and protect it so I can be someone who can stand by him." _

_"I haven't been strong until now, and it's only because he has become my friend"_

There had been so much in his presence. So much emotion, need, determination, power, fear and yes, loyalty, but there had been something else. I don't know what it was or might have been. It unsettled me, I can't name.

Naruto has been silent far some time now, I know he hasn't accepted it either. But I need to put a stop to that train of thought. He needs to know how to protect himself better with AkaTsuki after him.

"I'm not arguing, you are going, it's from your own protection"

Just then Kakashi walks in "I'll watch over him."

"Do honestly believe it will solve this?"

Kakashi Nods. "I know it was a mistake. He was confused"

Naruto looks happy, hopeful.

"Confused?"

"I think you might need to speak with him again. You might have missed something" Kakashi tells me, and moves his eyebrow suggestively, towards Naruto.

I close my eyes. I need a vacation. "Sakura! Stop eavesdropping and bring Sasuke to see me. now."

_**A/N: Right, second chapter of the night. Two chapter update. Don't forget to Review, it's what keeps this fanfic going.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Selfless Love

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 15: Selfless Love**_

_**Sakura (POV)**_

_Naruto, It's always you isn't it? The world can be falling all around you but still you just keep on trying to make things right. Never give up, protect those close to you. Your mantra your way of the Ninja . . . maybe that's why he needs you so much. you're special in a way I'm not. _

_Sasuke is on the other side of this door. Just moments before I though the next time I could see Sasuke would be after Tsunade would make her judgment known. After he received his punishment. But now he has a second chance because of Naruto, because to him not me. Because to him reason didn't matter. I gave in too quickly, I didn't try hard enough. No- I did my best, I really did. I'm just not strong enough._

_I wonder if he's still mad at me. It's sort of funny really. It's just so cute that he would be so obviously possessive. I always though he would be cooler, more relaxed but he gets jealous so easily. I always took his silence and though exterior as strength and power over his emotions but it's not right, He was controlled by them, by anger, hate, revenge and solitude. It was Naruto who brought out the other emotions, the reason he had started to look more alive, before . . . _

_He is just past this door._

_**JUST GO IN ALREADY!**_

_Right. Here it goes._

_**Sasuke (POV)**_

Sakura is standing out side my door. I had heard someone walking towards my door. I hadn't been sure but the longer she stood there the easier it was to pick up that light sent that follows her. I should tell her to get ride of it. It is a sweet smell not at all bad but, her sent is too noticeable, it could cost her, her life. . .

Sakura's life is important to me. I want to protect her too. It's funny how much my thoughts have changed in just a week.

I know I hurt her, but I just- Naruto. I can't help it, I know it's such a dead end for me he cant possibly and what about my clan? Still I cant help it, I can't get away from my feeling for him. So will I be able to look at her with feeling jealous? I don't know.

The door starts to open slowly and she walks in. She doesn't say anything.

She's looking at me her eyes examine mine, looking for something. What can it be? For how long will she just stand there.

"What is it?"

She blinks, being brought back from her thoughts. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you"

"Oh" I look away. "Has she de-"

"Naruto's there too"

I quickly look back at her. She looks saddened by this but smiles a small smile. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but she stops me. "Kakashi-sensei is waiting too, Tsunade just wants to check one last thing before she makes up her mind."

"I see . . . " I get off my bed, it doesn't hurt that much to move around anymore. I start to follow her out but she stops walking suddenly.

"He is leaving Konoha," She doesn't need to tell who she is talking about I know she means Naruto. "to train with Jiraija for I don't know how long. He really doesn't have a choice, if he had I know he would have really agreed to look after you from now on, in stead of having you lose you position as a Ninja, He wanted to be the one to look after you. He isn't allowed to do that but he has put up such a fight to keep you from losing your status. Kakashi said he'd do it . . . " She turns and looks at me "Do mess this up, tell her everything . . . don't worry about me"

"Naruto-"

"He's so slow he probably wont put the pieces together . . . " Sakura moves closer and hugs me tightly. "Either way I'll help you, I love you, so I can't be selfish, right? And I know you'll need help, after all this is Naruto we're talking about . . ."

She is shaking slightly, I know she must be crying. I hug her back just as tightly. I can't stop myself from breaking down. She 's being so strong and I feel so weak in comparison. It's been just a week without Naruto, just one week and I feel so empty having not seen him, knowing he didn't come to look for me. I just don't know what's going on. Am I not even a friend anymore?

We don't say anything for a while, then she pulls away while wiping away her tears. "We should get over there, they're waiting for us after all"

I wipe away my tears as well and nod.

**A/N: Happy New Years**

**R & R!**


	17. Chapter 17: Jealousy?

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 17: Jealousy?**_

**Sasuke (POV)**

I have managed to get my emotions under some control. At the very least I don't feel like _crying _anymore. I guess this is how fan girls must have fell after I ignore them. It sucks. It really does, so much that I might consider giving them a little more attention.

I know I over reacted about Naruto's actions, he is just flakey. If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't of stopped Tsunade from taking away my right to be a ninja. Though now as I stand here in front of Tsunade, I'm starting to rethink that. Naruto is right next to me but he wont turn to look at me, not when I walked in or anything. Kakashi just nodded and Sakura is standing by Tusnade-sama. I guess I should have expected that. She is now under Tsunade-sama's care. Tsunade hasn't said anything, she's just staring at me and Naruto. Can it get any more awkward . . . ? At least Sakura's trying to cheer me on.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth to say something, Sakura mouths something, and I stop myself.

'Be Honest'

I look up at Tsunade-sama, she just raises an eyebrow at me. Right, breath Sasuke, breath.

I needed to do this right. . . so . . . how?

I turn and I look at Naruto. I can see him tense. He's only standing there looking at the floor. He's biting his lip and it's more distracting then I though it could be.

"I trust Sakura has told you why you're here"

I turn to face Tsunade. "She has"

"What can you tell me?" She's staring me down, it funny how hard it is to start speaking, I can't think of anything at all, everyone is looking at me, well every one but Naruto.

So how should I start . . . ?

"I meant everything I said before, I was full of hate for everyone and everything" I hold myself stiff and let the words slip out as they want "And _never_ had I been proud of this little village -" I know that got Naruto's attention I 'felt' his fist clench.- "Then I became part of team seven and slowly it started to change. I started to see things more clearly all because of that person. Always constantly there, they always knew what they wanted, needed to do. Such stupid persistence. It wasn't something I was used to. Their dreams so far away but when they talk about it, it all seems so close. But I was stupid and took my amazement as something else. I was jealous of they're strength. But I was, I am really scared. I fear I'm going to be left behind. I didn't want to admit that I just wanted to be near hi-that person. Told myself I just wanted to be stronger and h-that person was only another obstacle, just like the town they stands for. . ."

I look over at Naruto, I wonder if he understands. "So I deserve nothing than the worse you can give me, but I want a second chance. I want to protect that person and this town. I've started to make friends here after being alone for so long."

I turn to Tsunade as he starts to turn. He is looking at me, but I can't look at him, especially when Tsunade is staring down at me like that, almost daring me to do something. I wonder what she would do if I did. After all Naruto seems to be special to her to. I want to but . . .

"I don't want to lose what I have now."

She doesn't lighten her stare, Sakura looks miserable and I can still feel Naruto's stare on my back. My heart continues to pump away at a ridiculously high speed.

Tsunade leans back. "Are your feelings really so pure now?"

"No . . . because I'm jealous of Sakura even though she has done so much. . . and I'm still angry because I could lose everything due to my old idiocies and I think my new stupidity could cost me more. It's really an obsession of him, and I know I'd rather trade the village for his life, then his life for the village." I try to hold her stare but I can feel my eyes stinging. I don't want to cry again, but my throat just wont let me say the last and most important part. I need to say this. "I'd put my life on the line for him,

"I love him,

. . . let me stay by his side"

**Tsunade (POV)**

I see Sakura mouth something to him, It seems to change Sasuke's mind about what he was going to say. I'm not sure what I was expecting from him but it surprised me. I can tell he meant every word. He really does mean them. Every word of his disloyalty and his new found fidelity. As I saw him stare at Naruto it was rather adorable the way he refuses to face Naruto but is just fine defending his feelings to the person who can have him killed. He continues and finally he gives up trying to hid who it is he is talking about.

"I'd put my life on the line for him,

"I love him,

. . . let me stay by his side"

For a moment Naruto's eyes glaze over with confusion then there is a spark of understanding . . . and jealousy? What could he be thinking- _kami-sama help us._

Still I need to know one more thing. "If _he_ decides to be with someone else can you still stay loyal to Konoha?"

I see really pain but I also see a resignation to that reality. That was really all I need, he doesn't need to say anymore.

Before Sasuke can say anymore I stop him with a raised hand. "That was all I needed to know. I will let you stay in a Konoha as Ninja, but until I can be completely sure Kakashi will keep watch over you. I trust you accept, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi"

"Hai!"

"You're dismissed.

"Oh Kakashi, Iruka here a moment ago looking for you"

**Naruto (POV)**

Can it?-No that can't be right. But then who else could it be? . . . Is Sasuke in love with . . . _Kakashi-sensei?_


	18. Chapter 18: Unmasked

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 18: Unmasked**_

I look up at Kakashi. I can't even think of looking at Naruto or Sakura. He smirks down at me from behind his mask. Just then I hear Tsunade say "Oh Kakashi, Iruka was here a moment ago looking for you"

I raise an eyebrow in question and Kakashi just smiles a mischievous smile, in response, if someone can tell a smile is mischievous from under a mask. Then looks in Naruto's general direction and wiggles his eyebrow. I can feel myself blush, I try to stop it but I can't. Kakashi smiles wider and starts to walk towards the hospital's main entrance. I start to follow after him but, as I do I chance a look at Naruto. It must have been obvious I was talking about him, so I don't want to know what he is thinking now. But I want to see him. I know I must still be blushing because of that perverted bastard but . . .

I feel the color drain from my face. Naruto looks angry, hurt almost betrayed. He looks away quickly and follows after Kakashi at a faster pace.

I guess that's my answer. But it could also be that he is angry about what I said about Konoha. Still I'm sure that isn't the reason for that look. He looked betrayed. I just destroyed our current friendship.

argh.

!!

. . .

There just isn't a word strong enough. I screwed everything over and didn't even notice.

Next to me Sakura is walking in step with me. "What's wrong Sasuke? Did Naruto say anything?" She asks as we leave the hospital through the main entrance and walk onto the frond scape. I'm about to answer her but have to stop walking before I bump into Naruto. I look around. Iruka-sensei is waiting, presumably for Kakahi, by the tall concert walls that surround the hospital.

"wait here" He tells us as he makes his way towards Iruka-sensei, looking overly happy. Sakura and Naruto look confused. I just shake my head and follow their gazes to Iruka-sensei and Kakashi.

Kakashi is leaning on the concert wall. Iruka is hovering over him looking annoyed. What is it that Kakashi does that bothers him so much? Kakashi though, doesn't seem to care. Slowly, Kakashi begins to circle around Iruka so only seconds later Iruka is the one pressed against the wall.

"What are they talking about?"

"What is Kakashi trying to do to Iruka-sensei?"

Just then Kakashi places his left hand on the wall, and moves his face closer to Iruka-sensei. Kakashi is smiling down at Iruka-sensei, as he has just successfully trapped Iruka-sensei between him and the wall. I shake my head in disapproval, but I wonder how far Iruka-sensei is willing to let Kakashi Push him around.

I can feel Naruto watching me. Why is he looking at me? I turn to him and he quickly looks away, at Kakashi and Iruka-sensei. Kakashi is getting closer while Iruka-sensei tries to get away, but he can't. Kakashi has Already trapped him. I envy him, I wish I could be with Naruto. I clench my fists.

From the corner of my eye I can see that Naruto and Sakura are engrossed by this scene, but Naruto keeps looking over at me. I can feel my face become red and my heart beat pick up the pace.

Iruka-sensei stops trying to get away and looks up at Kakashi. He brings up both hands, his right hand pulls down Kakashi's mask. The left hand covers Kakashi's face from sight as Iruka-sensei uses it to bring Kakashi closer, for a kiss.

The kiss looks light and innocent. I'm happy for Kakashi, but, damn I still didn't get a good look at his face under the mask. There will be other times. . .


	19. Chapter 19: Wrong Idea, Naruto

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 19: Wrong Idea, Naruto**_

Kakashi warps his arms around Iruka-sensei and deepness the kiss enough for it to be visually noticeable . . . damn perverted exhibitionist.

I'd feel sorry for Iruka-sensei but it doesn't look like his going to try to stop Kakashi . . .

Sigh. I think I've seen enough. I don't really need to see my teacher and former teacher make out.

Sakura is bight red, jaw dropped in shock. Naruto looks shocked too, but has gotten over it fatter than Sakura. Like snapping out of a dream, he quickly turns and looks at me. He doesn't look mad anymore, more like furious.

I try to keep calm and raise an eyebrow, questioningly.

"You're not surprised?" He accuses, not asks.

"No, not really" I turn away pretending to be bored, and uninterested in anything he might say. I know my face is still red, and my fist are still clenched but I can't calm down. "I had my suspicions"

Just then Sakura snaps out of it, shacking her head in an attempt to sort out her thoughts.

**Naruto (POV)**

Iruka-sensei just kissed . . . and Kakashi-sensei kissed back. How- why? I though Sasuke, no, it's supposed to be Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke loves Kakashi-sensei. Even though I though he was with Sakura, Sasuke just said the person he loved was a man, so it's supposed to be damn perverted Kakashi- _sensei_. . .

I saw them. Kakashi was smiling at Sasuke, and he blushed. Just a moment ago.

I look over at him. His standing very straight, his face red and fits clenched. He raise an eyebrow.

"You're not surprised?" I ask and Sasuke flinches.

"No, not really" a pause as he turns away "I had my suspicions" He doesn't know I can still see his face. His eyebrows are furrowed and his biting his lip hard. His hurt, he wont even look at Kakashi. . .

_"I'd put my life on the line for him,_

_"I love him,_

_. . . let me stay by his side"_

_"If he decides to be with someone else . . "_

_"I had my suspicions" _

Kakashi-teme! you're using Sasuke! I cant let you get away with doing that.

"KAKASHI-TEME!"

I yell out, I can hear Sakura's voice trying to tell me something but i cant hear her over the blood pounding in my ears.


	20. Chapter 20: Kiss back

_**It's a Promise of a Life Time**_

_**Chapter 20: Kiss back**_

_**Sasuke (POV)**_

"KAKASHI-TEME!"

Naruto's scream snaps me out of my thoughts. But why is he screaming at Kakashi? I hear Sakura try to calm him down, but I know he isn't listening and is about to go tackle Kakashi, and subsequently Iruka-Sensei, into a wall. A concrete wall.

I look at Kakashi and Iruka-sensei's direction. They haven't noticed or just haven't care enough to untangle themselves from each other. There is even a small crowed now gathered around them, I expected this from Kakashi but . . . I guess it's Kakashi's influence.

Either way I quickly look back at Naruto and grab his arm. It's the only I can make sure he does nothing stupid, not too stupid. What's going on any way? Is he angry because Kakashi is molesting his favorite teacher? "Naruto, Stop! What's wrong with you?"

Naruto tries to pull away at first but after only a while he stops struggling. He looks up at me, I can tell he is really angry. My hear skips a beat, I feel very pervert for thinking he looks gorgeous even when he is like this.

"Sasuke how can you let things be like this and not do any thing? Not saying anything? You cant really be ok with this?" Naruto yells. Sakura stands next to me. I try to read Naruto's face, but all i can se is the same hurt betrayed look I saw on his face before.

"Naruto" It's Sakura, I'm happy she's saying something because i don't have any idea as to what to say. "Do you mean that you have a problem with homosexual couples?" I tense and Sakura sends me a supportive look.

"Wh-no, that's not it-"

"Then, do you disapprove? Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei look really happy"

"Not, but Sasuke-" Naruto say angry and confused.

"Do you love Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei?"

"No! Not like that-"

"Good," Sakura pats me and Naruto on the shoulder. "I'll let you guys talk out the rest of it"

She leaves. "Naruto, what's wrong?" I look at Naruto until he looks me in the eye. I steady myself and move closer but he pulls away and tenses up, moving further away.

I try to hide it but I know I look hurt.

"Sorry" Naruto looks away.

Lets get this over with. "Is it because of what I said before? In Tusnade's office?"

Naruto doesn't say anything for a while then responds. "Yeah, I don't-"

I interrupt because I just cant, wont hear what he has to say next. I wasn't expecting anything else but I was hoping . . . "Naruto, I know you find it weird but, that's hoe I feel. And I know I'm being stupid but I can't change them and even though it would be great to change them I don't think I'd want to. I'm in love-"

"Then why aren't you doing anything?!" I feel him grab me by the shoulders, some how he loosed his arm from my grip.

"What?!" I look at him in surprise. HE still looks angry, hurt and betrayed but also determined. I'm too confused to say anything, and so Naruto continues.

"Why aren't you fighting for Kakashi? Aren't you in love with him?" Naruto yell at me. I hear Sakura start to laugh from where se was standing a little way, a-ways.

Naruto turns angrily towards Sakura. "Don't laugh! Sakura this is serious . . ."

I start to chuckle. Kami-sama . . . breath deep, calm down. It's not over yet.

"Sasuke?" He turns to me.

"I'm not in love with Kakashi, I love someone else. I was talking about someone else" I smile at him, and run my hand through my hair in frustration. I can't believe I love this knuckle head. Maybe I would be better of chasing after Kakashi.

**Naruto (POV)**

"I'm not in love with Kakashi, I love someone else. I was talking about someone else" He smiles at me, and I feel my heart hammering in my chest. He ruffles his hair and sighs.

"But, you said he was in team seven"

"He is, who else could it be" He says is like a statement. Not a question. But the only other person it could be is . . . No. I look at Kakashi and then at Sakura. She waves and shakes her head, mouthing the words "Not me"

I look up at Sasuke as he gets closer. He reaches out to me, one hand grabbing me by the nape of my neck, the other snaking it's way around my waits, bring me closer to him.

He kisses me.

**Sasuke (POV)**

"But, you said he was in team seven"

"He is, who else could it be"

I watch him look around. As he does I keep on hearing his words repeating in my head.

_"Then why aren't you doing anything?!"_

_"Why aren't you fighting . . .? _

_Aren't you in love . . . ?"_

And the way his eyes looked.

I . . . I really should.

When he turns to look at me I know, his realized I was talking about him. I bring him close to me, he tenses but he doesn't fight me.

I close my eyes and kiss his soft lips.

He doesn't react for a while and when he does he starts to pull away. I feel my heart drop. I don't want to let him go, but I make myself let go. He isn't expecting that and trips, disoriented. I try to steady him, but he manages to knock me down.

I land felt on m y back. He lands on top of me, his propped elbows being his only support.

I open my eyes and look up at him. He isn't trying to get off me. He's just looking down at me.

"Naruto?"

With only one arm fro support he reach out and brushes a strand of hair off my face, slowly, hesitantly.

I warp my arms around his waist. It will be my last chance, just one more try. "Do pull on it this time"

Naruto's eyes go wide, and his only support gives and he is fully laying on top of me. "I -I, that wasn't a dream?"

"It wasn't"

He blushes bright red. I kiss him again lightly on the lips. When I pull away this time he captures my lips in a shy kiss. I kiss back.

_**A/n:**_ I'm not making it obvious, this note cause I want to see if there is much of any a response to this. I will write an epilogue to this fiction, if by, Harry Potter's Birthday I get 100 reviews on this story. Why Harry Potter's Birthday? I don't really know, just thought of it, it's a pretty random deadline I agree. Note that if I see way to many unsigned reviews, I'll write it off as some one reviewing many times, admirable try but still cheating.

Well either way I'm celebrating this as the first chapter fanfiction I've ever finished! Yay! a milestone in my fanfiction career. LOL


	21. Epilogue

_**It's a Promise of a Lifetime**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Sakura (POV)**_

"Umm, I well you see-" Kakashi stutters as he ties to explain the situation to one angry Hokage.

"The hospital yard it not meant for- for, well for those sort of actions." Tsunade-sama scolds. we are standing out side the Hospital, in a row in front of her.

"I can't say I'm surprised by your actions Kakashi, it's almost expected, but Iruka I am surprised that you would let his action persist"

Iruka-sensei is burning red, while Kakashi face Tsunade with a wide grin under his mask, eyes shining with mischief his arm around Iruka's shoulder. Next to me Naruto and Sasuke are standing shoulder slumped and head bowed, ears bright pink.

Sigh.

How is it that everyone in my team has paired up all of a sudden?

Tusnade-sama sighs. "Well I came out here to give you your new _mission_. Since you are yo keep watch over Sasuke from now on I am requiring you to have him move in with you"

Kakashi nodes his consent, while Sasuke blanches at the thought, face a world of doubts and misgivings. Naruto also looks really unsure about this, but hey, it's the price for keeping Sasuke with us.

"I am giving your team the mission to move in Sasuke today. It will probably be the last one this team will have together for a while. Jiraija should be coming back tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed" She turns to Iruka then, "I have somethings to talk to with you about, come with me" With out any other words or gestures she turns and walks back into the hospital.

Iruka starts to follow after her but Kakashi holds on to him, gives him a light kiss on the lips and lets him go.

"It would have been nice if you have taken off your mask" Iruka teases.

Kakashi grins in response. "Not in front of the kids, honey"

--

Sasuke's place had been pretty spartan. We didn't need to move much, took us only one trip since we didn't need to move any furniture Kakashi says he has a spare room, a guest room, fully ready for someone to use.

The packing and moving had been quite, a nice calm quite but now as I open the boxes it feels pretty awkward.

As soon as we got to Kakashi's apartment he left, saying that he needed to do something, not even telling us what it was. He said he'd be back in the morning, giving Sasuke the keys to the apartment before leaving. Now it's just the three of us.

_' . . . Jiraija should be coming back tomorrow afternoon.'_

Maybe I should leave them alone.

I look at them. They are quietly unpacking, they haven't said much to each other but they're standing pretty close to each other. I can feel my chest tighten a little.

"Hey guy, I'm going to head home. I have somethings I need to do before it gets too late, have an early practice with Tsunade-sama" I tell them as I slowly sneak further and further away, towards the door. I say goodnight and shut the door behind me, making sure it locks.

**Sasuke (POV)**

It's quite after Sakura leaves. It was pretty clear why she left us alone, and it left an awkward feeling in the room. Though I am happy, now I can spend some time alone with him. My nerves feel shot, I'm so nervous I almost wish he had stayed . . . almost.

I look over at Naruto, he's pretty quite, hasn't said or done much. I don't know what to say but . . .

"Naruto"

He turns to look at me. He looks tense, one hand playing with a lock of his hair. Sometime during the move took off his sweater, his head band too, saying something along the lines of , "Is this even a real mission!"

He fidgets.

I want to say something, anything to calm him. He bites his lip.

Maybe I don't need to say anything.

bridge the distance between us, and snake my arms around his waits. He's surprised, and tenses up but he smiles and puts his hands on my shoulders, holding me closer. His movements are unsure and hesitant, just like mine.

I lean in to kiss him and again he tenses up, and I stop so that we are nose to nose.

This is harder than the first kiss, I thought the second time around would be easier. . .

He starts to chuckle nervously. I untangle my right arm from around his waits and cares his cheek with my right hand. He stops chuckling and looks up at me. I close my eyes and kiss his lips softly, slowly and awkwardly waiting for him to respond. He does, after a few seconds. His response is shy and sweet.

I bury my hand in his hair, it's surprisingly silky for something that looks so pointy. Hesitantly I bush my tongue across his bottom lip. He parts his lips his tongue meeting mine. I massage his tongue with my own, as my left hand slips under his shirt. I hear and feel a soft gasp escape Naruto's lips.

I end the kiss, I hear a soft groan of disappointment.

Gently I pull his head back, trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck. I suck and nip at the hot smooth skin leaving visible mark as I continue down his collar bone.

"Sasuke" he whispers as he throws his head back exposing his neck fully to me silently asking me to continue. I want to but my knees feel like jelly and I'm having trouble keeping balance. I can feel Naruto's tight grip on my shoulders. His leaning into me for support. I take his chin in my hand to have him meet my eyes. His eyes are dazed, clouded over with want.

I release him, then take his hands in mine and lead him to my new bed. I know we really are moving too fast but I keep on hearing Tsunade's words in my head.

_' . . . Jiraija should be coming back tomorrow . . . '_

silently adding 'and Naruto is leaving with him'

I sit down on the bed and have Naruto sit on my lap. I look him in the eyes as I tug at his shirt. "Naruto"

He blushes bright red understating what I meant. He doesn't say anything or do anything, so I wait for a sign of some sort. He just stares at me for a while, maybe this is his way of saying he doesn't want be to go any further. As I lean in to kiss him again, I hear him whisper my name, and tug at my shirt. I freeze and My heart skips a beat.

I can feel my self growing redder as I nod and take off my shirt.

I can't look at him. I can feel his gaze on my necked chest. I can also feel the full body blush. He explore my skin with light caresses, lighting fires on my skin.

I feel him stop suddenly and pull away his hands. I turn see what's happened and find him removing his shirt.

I reach out to touch him, smooth tan skin over hard lean muscles.

I move to bring him closer, needing it, but he pulls away. He stands up to lie down on his back on the bed. He takes my hand and tugs me down to lie on top of him.

The sensation of having his bare chest against mine is indescribable. The sense of belong and the incredible heat that it brings into my body, making everything hot, too hot to bare.

The rest of the night is filled with more clumsy caresses, unsure looks and uncertain moments but slowly our movements become more sure, and bold as we spend the night exploring each other.

--

I wake up to loud knows on my bedroom door, an unfamiliar ceiling with a foreign weight on my chest. I'm dazed by it all, then all of last nights events start to fold my mind as I hear the familiar voice of Kakashi.

"Sasuke wake up already, I'm making breakfast" Says Kakashi from behind the door. after a moment he adds teasingly "Is Naruto there? If he is tell me so I can make enough"

I can feel the too familiar creeping of heat on my cheeks at his question as Naruto stirs next to me snuggling closer and drowsily muttering something I can't make out in his sleep.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hurry and get ready for breakfast, the both of you" Says Kakashi, having heard and recognized Naruto's sleepy mutters.

I listen to Kakashi retreating footsteps feeling an odd comfort and contentment in this very strange situation. I lie in bed for a while longer, burying my face in Naruto's soft hair, breathing in his sweet smell and delighting in the feel of his smooth skin on mine. I just take in as much of this moment as I can before I have to wake him up.

Finally after looking over his sleeping face for a minute or more I kiss him awake. He wakes up slowly, disoriented and I can't help but laugh at his cute half-asleep confused face. He sleepy glares up at me in response.

As we get ready for the day this morning it's quite still between us but it's not the same awkward silence as the night before when we where moving my things.

When we are about to leave my new room I hold him close to me, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you"

But before I can move away he leans into me and whispers back.

"I love you too"

--

Breakfast is spent talking and joking with Kakashi. By his overly cheery demeanor I'm guessing he he spent he night at Iruka's after he left last night. It's fun eating at a table with people close to you, eating and enjoying yourself. It's something that I've been getting used again to since I joined team seven.

Still as I look over at Naruto, across the table I cant stop thinking that he's leaving soon and it'll be years before I see him again. I can feel a tightness in my chest because of that thought.

He notices me looking at him and he smiles at me, one of his overly cheerful confidence smiles that bring back a memory to me.

_"I'm going to be Hokage one day, just you wait"_

Hokage . . . I guess I know what I'm doing. I'll work hard to be someone who can stand next to you always and keep you safe.

I smile back at him, his cheeks are stained a light pink as he continues to smile for me.

**A/n: YAY! I finished it, and it didn't take as long as I thought it would, mostly in part to avoiding unpacking my things, after all moving is hard work, so you need a break now and again. (especially since I have so much junk . . .) Well someone asked about having to wait till Harry Potter's birthday and yes you would have had to wait till then or longer because honestly I was having a hard time thinking of were to go from the end of the last chapter, then wham! it came to me, so yeah . . . WOO! NOW this fanfiction is really officially over. **

**While reading through the reviews for some inspiration I found one that asked for a sequel O.o I thought about that for a while, and I want to . . . but if I write one (very unlikely) it will be short . . . and fluffy.**

**YAY! Special thanks to fans who have been with me since before the more resent string of updates, because I know I'm at time not the most fateful of updaters . . . But that you to every one fore having read and enjoyed my fanfic.**

**Also thank you to those who took my challenge seriously, we made it up to 60 baby! A very large number when you usually get around 1 or 2 per fanfic.**

_** Owari**_

OO


	22. Sequel

Sequel is up

_**Waiting at the Gate**_

Sasuke is waiting for Naruto's Return. Is it all he thought it would be?

_**A/n:**_ Why don't you let me know! Do you want a fluffy piece? Just about how they are happily reunited, or do you want me to go and continue in a different (but still SasuNaru) direction?

Well go read the first part one of _**Waiting at the Gate**_ called **_Three very long years _**and let me know by reviewing or messaging.

~Star


End file.
